


Танго "Сайгон"

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, Drama, Historical, M/M, United States, Vietnam War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в 67-68 гг. во время Вьетнамской войны в "Железном треугольнике" недалеко от Сайгона и в самом Сайгоне летом 67-го и во время Тетского наступления в январе 68-го. Браун, военный корреспондент, получает задание и отправляется в расположение взвода лейтенанта Рэндела. Там он знакомится с сержантом Кеммингом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Газонокосильщик

**1\. Газонокосильщик**

В июле шестьдесят седьмого я снова оказался в Сайгоне. Это было уже моё третье задание и четвёртая командировка во Вьетнам, и в последний раз, когда я вернулся с осколками снаряда в правой ноге и лёгкой контузией, я клятвенно обещал Кэрол бросить военную журналистику и заняться более мирным делом. Каждый раз, когда Кэрол провожала меня в командировку, она рыдала так, будто я отправлялся за неминуемой смертью в Фермопильское ущелье, а я только мог виновато улыбаться, прижимать её к себе и шептать в её волосы: «Ну же, детка. Я вернусь совсем скоро. Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться», но Кэрол расходилась пуще прежнего и принималась рыдать в голос. Иногда она не могла удержаться от того, чтобы не выпалить, размазывая по лицу слёзы: «Я ненавижу тебя, Браун! Какая же ты скотина!». Но Кэрол любила меня, всё-таки любила, несмотря на то, что я действительно был скотиной: и не только потому, что уезжал во Вьетнам и заставлял её волноваться, «разбивал ей сердце», как она сама любила повторять, а потому что я обманывал её – все три года, что мы были вместе. Я обманывал её и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Я спал с мужчинами и скрывал это. Ото всех. Всегда. Ещё со старших классов. Я так боялся быть разоблачённым, что делал всё, чтобы никто не смог догадаться о моих нездоровых наклонностях: встречался с мужчинами на съемных квартирах, в дешёвых мотелях, иногда занимался сексом в автомобилях. Я никогда не приводил мужчин домой. Никогда, кроме одного-единственного раза, который и стал роковым для меня и Кэрол.

            Газонокосильщик. Молодой парень. Потный и загорелый. Он стриг лужайку у Сильверстоунов, которые жили через дорогу, напротив нашего дома. Был жаркий день. Я заканчивал статью и из окна смотрел, как парень стрижёт лужайку, как он толкает газонокосилку, откидывает со лба мокрые волосы, переводит дух, выпрямляется и встряхивает руки во время коротких передышек. Я смотрел на него совершенно неприлично и не мог отвести глаз. Мне было всё равно, что у него могло быть не больше пяти классов образования и ужасный южный акцент, мне было всё равно, что у него могли быть гнилые зубы и уж совершенно точно шершавые мозолистые руки, мне было всё равно, что он мог оказаться маленьким тупым и вульгарным засранцем или конченным торчком, я просто хотел трахнуть его и ничего больше. Я сходил с ума от того, как сильно хотел его трахнуть. И пренебрёг осторожностью. Открыл входную дверь и встал на пороге, прислонившись к косяку, закурил. Я продолжал смотреть на газонокосильщика так откровенно, что только слепой бы не понял, чего именно я добиваюсь. Будь он гетеросексуален, он бы не обратил внимания на мою позу, он бы не заметил всех тех флюидов, что я посылал ему через дорогу. Он бы просто подумал, что я странный тип, который пялится на него чёрт знает почему. Будь он гетеросексуален, он бы в одну из передышек, выключив газонокосилку, не встал ко мне лицом, широко расставив ноги, и не принялся медленно вытирать пот с лица краем майки, обнажив крепкий натренированный живот. Мы друг друга поняли. Не нужно было никаких слов. Минут через десять парень закончил свою работу и направился ко мне через дорогу.

\- Найдётся сигарета? – спросил он, поравнявшись со мной.

\- Конечно, - я вытащил из кармана брюк пачку и открыл её перед ним.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, прищурившись.

            Я дал ему прикурить.

\- Я Дэйв, - представился он и протянул широкую натруженную руку.

\- Браун, - коротко кивнул я. – Может быть, зайдёшь? Умоешься, выпьешь содовой.

\- Не откажусь.

Через несколько минут Дэйв стоял передо мной на коленях. Я лишь успел задёрнуть шторы и налить содовой, а Дэйв – вымыть лицо и руки и залпом осушить стакан. У меня мелькнула мысль о Кэрол. Так было всегда, когда я изменял ей. Я чувствовал себя виноватым, но то была лишь секунда, молния. Была середина дня, и в это время Кэрол всегда находилась на работе. Но ложь не может длиться вечно… В тот день Кэрол вернулась домой раньше. Я был настолько возбуждён, что не слышал, как подъехала её машина. Она увидела нас в гостиной – меня, Дэйва и минет в его исполнении. Кэрол так и застыла на месте с открытым от изумления ртом. Дэйв поднялся с колен и быстро натянул спущенные штаны.

\- Простите, мэм, - сказал он и через секунду исчез из нашего дома.

\- Кэрол, - проблеял я. – Милая…

            Я не мог сказать: «Это не то, что ты думаешь» или «Ты всё неправильно поняла». Я принялся просить у неё прощения. Говорил кучу покаянных слов, но продолжал лгать, что это всего лишь мой второй раз, что этого больше никогда не повторится, что я люблю её и не понимаю, что со мной происходит, что я не хочу быть педиком, это какое-то наваждение.

\- Браун? – наконец смогла вымолвить она, когда я насильно усадил её рядом с собой на диван. – Браун? – повторила она и посмотрела на меня так, будто видела первый раз в жизни.

\- Милая, пожалуйста… Прости меня.

\- Браун, он ведь даже не помылся… этот парень… Откуда он… Откуда он… Он что, газонокосильщик?

 

 


	2. Сержант Кемминг

**2\. Сержант Кемминг**

В итоге мы с Кэрол решили взять тайм-аут, всё обдумать, остыть. Официально – мы расстались, хотелось верить, что на время, но я бы её понял, если бы она решила уйти от меня. Я позвонил Кэрол уже из аэропорта и сказал, что снова улетаю во Вьетнам. Она заплакала. Наверное, мне хотелось быть героем. В тот момент я думал о том, что если погибну, это сможет искупить мою вину.

            Я прилетел в Сайгон и меньше чем через сутки добрался до «Железного треугольника»(1), который находился примерно в сорока километрах северо-западнее Сайгона. Недалеко от деревни Бенкат я должен был присоединиться к двадцать пятой пехотной дивизии, а точнее к взводу лейтенанта Рэндела, принимавшему активное участие в операции «Найти и уничтожить»(2) на подступах к Сайгону. Моим боевым заданием было провести неделю во взводе, взглянуть на всё глазами простого солдата-пехотинца, запечатлеть каждую минуту войны такой, какой она и была – жестокой и беспощадной, без фальши и прикрас. Это значило, что я должен был участвовать во всех операциях и передвижениях, стоять в карауле, сидеть в окопе, ходить в разведку. Единственное, чего я не должен был делать, если только это напрямую не угрожало моей жизни, - это убивать. Никто не мог приказать мне убивать. Моими главными орудиями были не пулемёт и не винтовка, а глаза, уши, блокнот, карандаш и фотоаппарат.

            Лейтенант Рэндел был не слишком-то рад меня видеть. Конечно, кому во взводе нужен балласт в виде корреспондента? У Рэндела во взгляде было столько неприязни и злости, что её бы вполне хватило, чтобы выстлать тропу до Камбоджийской границы. Впрочем, наша неприязнь была взаимна. Рэндел мне сразу не понравился: взвинченный, бледный какой-то нездоровой бледностью (и это во Вьетнаме!), с тяжёлым взглядом прозрачно-серых «волчьих» глаз – он показался мне похожим на человека, давно употребляющего кокаин (к сожалению, впоследствии мои подозрения оправдались). Он долго и нудно втолковывал, как я должен себя вести, дал понять, чтобы я не высовывался и не вздумал писать, что в его взводе есть какие-то беспорядки, «даже если мне вдруг покажется, что это так». Мне ничего не оставалось, как пообещать вести себя как можно незаметнее и писать только правду о его «идеальном взводе». В конце нашего разговора Рэндел сказал, что приставит ко мне сержанта на время всего моего пребывания во взводе, и я с досадой думал о том, что он вверит меня какому-нибудь дотошному тупице, который не даст мне шагу ступить и почувствовать всю «прелесть» военных будней на собственной шкуре. Хотя, кому она была нужна, моя шкура, чтобы её беречь?

            Полог палатки отогнулся, и я услышал голос:

\- Лейтенант, разрешите войти?

            «А вот и мой ангел-хранитель», - не без иронии подумал я, ожидая увидеть кого-то меньше всего похожего на молодого человека, в мгновенье ока оказавшегося рядом.

\- Сержант Кемминг будет за вами присматривать эту неделю, - пояснил Рэндел. - Надеюсь, вы будете его слушать и не станете лишний раз лезть под пули.

\- Я хочу почувствовать себя рядовым, простым солдатом двадцать пятой пехотной дивизии, - сказал я, и к концу предложения вся внутренняя уверенность и собранность куда-то испарились. «Двадцать пятой пехотной дивизии» я проговорил тихо и невнятно, так, будто вдруг начал терять голос или подавился пищей, но ещё не успел закашляться.

\- Энди Кемминг, - сержант протянул мне руку.

\- Браун… Патрик Браун, - добавил я.

            Обычно меня все называли «Браун» – мне не очень-то нравилось собственное имя, и я старался лишний раз не произносить его, но тут выдал имя и фамилию на автомате. Я во все глаза смотрел на Энди, и в голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме: «Почему он здесь?» Я смотрел на Энди и думал то же, что и Кэрол, когда она, рыдая, висла у меня на шее: «Зачем тебе нужен этот чёртов Вьетнам?», сержант?

            Энди был слишком красив для этой войны. В нём было что-то невинное и в то же время дерзкое, что-то от молодого Брандо. Быть может, слишком прямой взгляд? Сверлящий взгляд, насмешливый и чересчур откровенный. Или губы такие… как у греческой статуи, идеальные, самой совершенной формы из всех возможных.

Я сразу понял, что Энди такой же, как и я. Заблудшая овца. Паршивая овца. Сложно объяснить, по каким признакам понимаешь, что перед тобой мужчина, с которым вы «два сапога – пара». Это просто чувствуешь, просто отмечаешь. И я почувствовал сразу: по тому, как он протянул мне руку для рукопожатия, по тому, как уголки его губ чуть дёрнулись, но он не улыбнулся, ведь он не мог позволить себе улыбнуться, по выражению его глаз, по тому, как он едва заметно пожал плечами.

Я отправился во Вьетнам в надежде «перевоспитаться». Попросту сбежал. Пусть это была не первая моя попытка стать нормальным, и пусть мои предыдущие попытки не увенчались успехом, я просто не мог взять и признаться себе самому, что не ненормален, что я гомосексуалист, мне нравятся мужчины. Я упорно отказывался принимать свою натуру, карабкался вверх и боялся оступиться. Я ставил перед собой задачу – взять эту высоту, пядь за пядью, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Но едва увидев Энди, понял, что высота мне снова не покорится. Я вынужден был признать, что мой побег провалился. Не нужно было лететь через океан, не нужно было лезть в джунгли, чтобы понять, что ты неизлечим, что ты никогда не сможешь вырваться из плена. Сержант протягивает тебе руку, а ты смотришь ему в глаза и требуешь ответа: «Кто ты? Кто ты?» - впиваешься взглядом в его щеки: «Как ты улыбаешься, сержант?», «Как ты здесь очутился, Кемминг, чёрт тебя раздери?!»

А следующей моей мыслью, совершенно абсурдной, оказалась та, что Энди послан мне в испытание, что я должен выстоять и не поддаться соблазну. Вот только кому было нужно меня испытывать?

 


	3. Неделя во взводе

**3\. Неделя во взводе**

\- Вы стрелять-то умеете, Браун? – это был первый вопрос, который задал мне Энди, когда мы вышли от Рэндела. Его глаза смеялись, беззлобно, по-хулигански, и губы, наконец, растянулись в широкой улыбке.

            Стрелял я, надо признаться, неплохо, однако применять свои огневые навыки во Вьетнаме мне ещё не приходилось. А старый добрый Кольт 1911 – он всегда был при мне.

\- Стрелять? Вы шутите, сержант! – не удержался я. – Думаете, мне это может пригодиться? Если я правильно понял лейтенанта – вы будете кем-то вроде моего ангела-хранителя. Ведь каждому корреспонденту во Вьетнаме полагается личный телохранитель, разве не так?

            Энди посмотрел на меня, и это длилось чуть дольше пары секунд. В его взгляде читалось: «Эй, парень, ну ты даёшь!» - немного изумления, немного уважения. Он принял меня за «своего», но в тот момент мне это казалось неважным – сердце стучало в глотке – я видел только его глаза, совершенно потрясающие, ошеломляющие, глаза, из-за которых ничего не стоило потерять голову. Энди усмехнулся, вытащил пачку сигарет, предложил мне закурить.

\- Скажите ещё, что это ваше первое задание во Вьетнаме, - в ответ пошутил он.

\- Будете смеяться, Кемминг, но это правда, - подыграл я. – И как вы догадались?

\- Интуиция, - сказал он, не вынимая изо рта сигарету.

            Он сказал это «интуиция», и я сразу понял, что он тоже про меня всё знает. Это было своего рода «кодовое слово».

            Я приехал в расположение взвода ближе к обеду, а когда мы с Энди вышли от Рэндела, на часах было около трёх. Энди провёл ознакомительную экскурсию по лагерю. Сначала представил сержантскому составу, их было всего четыре человека: Ли, Фэй, Ридус и сам Кемминг. Они не могли удержаться от шуток: «С каких пор корреспондентами стали брать старшеклассников?», «Кемминг, это и есть твоя нагрузка?», «Они не могли прислать кого-нибудь побольше?», «Браун, вы винтовку-то удержите?» - но я не обижался. Я действительно выглядел моложе своих лет и давно привык к подобного рода приколам, к тому же моё, прямо скажем, отнюдь не атлетическое телосложение только усугубляло положение, да и ростом я не мог похвастаться. Бриться мне до сих пор не нужно было чаще раза в неделю, поэтому я терпел насмешки и даже порой смеялся вместе с шутниками. К тому же я всегда имел в запасе с дюжину «правильных» ответов на все вопросы о моей внешности.

            Рядовые, как и следовало ожидать, оказались ещё более «дружелюбны», и когда они протягивали мне руки или кивали в знак приветствия, не вставая со своих мест, иные не могли удержаться, чтобы не присвистнуть: «Добро пожаловать в ад, малышка!», или «Привет, девочка! Мы заказывали красоток с большими буферами, а нам почему-то прислали тебя!», или «Эй, Кемминг, ты нанялся в няньки?», и даже «Браун, а где твоя соска?» Во всём этом приятного было мало, но я знал, что они не со зла. Это была война и солдаты не упускали возможности над кем-нибудь посмеяться, ведь каждый день мог стать для них последним, а чтобы не свихнуться, они должны были смеяться, порой зло и жестоко, и, в общем-то, ничего страшного не было в том, что в тот раз мишенью оказался я.

            До вечера я разговаривал и знакомился с солдатами, фотографировал их, пока не стемнело. Позировали они с удовольствием. Каждый был не прочь попасть на страницы газеты. Они хотели, чтобы их смогла увидеть родня, они хотели оставить какой-то след в истории, и снимок в газете или короткий рассказ давал им возможность не исчезнуть бесследно на этой войне. Одни снимались бесхитростно: лишь поднимали уставшие глаза или чуть выпрямлялись перед объективом, - другие пробовали различные позы, брали в руки винтовку, придавали лицу суровое или надменное выражение. Солдаты все были разные, кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже, кто-то был негодяем, кто-то простофилей, кто-то ненавидел войну, а кто-то получал удовольствие, убивая. Одни говорили: «Я ненавижу узкоглазых» или «Я ненавижу коммунистов» - другие скучали по дому и рассказывали о своих невестах, подружках, родителях, братьях и сёстрах. Донован хвастался «ожерельем» из отрезанных и засушенных ушей вьетнамцев, которое он носил на шее, как амулет или как средство устрашения, и это выглядело омерзительно. Издалека его «ожерелье» выглядело как какие-то куски мятых тряпок, насаженные на нитку, но вблизи можно было разглядеть, что это на самом деле уши. Донован не стеснялся и говорил начистоту: «Я приехал сюда убивать. Если бы не Вьетнам, я бы уже загремел в кутузку… Ты не понимаешь, что это за кайф – перерезать глотку чарли(3)… А с какого хера я должен их жалеть? Они же животные. Обезьяны… Собакам собачья смерть». Лакино рассуждал о коммунистической угрозе. Он не без гордости сообщил, что читал Маркса и считает, что его книги очень опасны. Он говорил: «Это всё русские. С них всё началось. Невежественные и грубые люди… Нарыв нужно вскрывать, не дожидаясь, пока гной отравит всё внутри… Бог на нашей стороне». Уильямс вздыхал, глядя на меня уставшим и обречённым взглядом: «Когда я попал во Вьетнам, я пожалел, что родился… Я не думал, что всё будет так. Я шёл воевать за правду. Я шёл воевать за идею… Какое право мы имеем убивать их? Мы вторглись на их территорию, мы пришли в их дом и начали убивать». О’Нил без конца повторял: «Я хочу домой… Если бы ты знал, как я хочу домой… Нет, ты никогда не сможешь этого понять, Браун… Мне кажется, я схожу с ума».

Больше половины парней отправилась во Вьетнам добровольцами, они приехали из разных уголков Америки: Орегон, Висконсин, Айова, Мичиган, Северная Каролина, Коннектикут, Небраска, Луизиана и Калифорния – но все без исключения, что бы они не говорили, хотели вернуться домой. Живыми.

 

Той ночью я лежал без сна. То ли из-за того, что эта была моя первая ночь во взводе, то ли потому что я никак не мог отделаться от мыслей об Энди. Справа от меня спал Кемминг (он даже ночью как будто присматривал за мной), а слева Ли. Это было… наваждение какое-то! Энди был как раз их тех парней, какие мне нравились: высокий (он очень выделялся на фоне остальных), крепкий, с крупными, правильными чертами лица, изумительно сложённый. Тела у Энди было в достатке – бёдра, икры, ягодицы, внушительные бицепсы, широченные плечи, сильная шея, даже лицо у него было не скуластое, а скорее полноватое, без угловатости – мягкие губы, ямочки на щеках. В его внешности уживались мужчина и мальчик, и они вовсе не противостояли друг другу, напротив, дополняли. В Энди было что-то такое, что при взгляде на него начинало теплеть внутри и невольно хотелось улыбнуться только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как он тебе улыбается. Он казался беззащитным и всесильным одновременно, и в этом была его прелесть, секрет его сумасшедшего обаяния. Я думал об Энди и внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что не хотел бы с ним просто переспать. Я хотел узнать его, как человека. И я не только любоваться им, хотел, чтобы он со мной разговаривал, чтобы он смотрел на меня. Я хотел быть им. Я не испытывал ничего подобного к мужчине прежде. Когда я видел мужчину, который мне нравился, я думал только о сексе. Я не желал (или не позволял себе?) думать о чём-то большем, ведь я был уверен, что мои связи с мужчинами обусловлены только болезненной неуёмной похотью, в причинах которой силился разобраться. Я был уверен, что способен любить только женщин, чувствовал себя уверенно и «правильно» рядом с женщиной, мне было интересно строить с женщинами отношения, общаться с ними, спать с ними.

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей об Энди, я не нашёл ничего лучше, чем начать думать о Кэрол. Я пытался представить, чем она может быть занята. Кэрол хмурит брови над отчётом о продажах, или она разговаривает с кем-то по телефону? Грызёт кончик карандаша или же пьёт кофе и беззаботно болтает с коллегами? Каким лаком у неё накрашены ногти – тёмно-красным или розовым? Какая у неё причёска – она убрала волосы в высокий пучок или позволила им свободно падать на плечи? Вспоминает ли она меня? Сможет ли она меня простить? Что с нами будет, когда я вернусь из Вьетнама?

А после Кэрол я всё равно принялся думать об Энди. О его семье. Я решил обмануть себя – думать не о нём самом, а о его семье. Хотя бы так. Мне казалось, что он из интеллигентной и вполне обеспеченной семьи, быть может, разорившейся (отец скоропостижно умер или потерял хорошую работу?), и Энди пришлось с малых лет зарабатывать деньги, чтобы обеспечить мать и двух сестёр. Конечно, мне представлялось, что Энди был самым старшим из троих детей Кеммингов. Я так и видел, что они живут в большом, на три или даже на четыре спальни доме, построенном в колониальном стиле и выкрашенном светло-серой краской, в респектабельном пригороде, но всё их имущество – это только напоминание о прошлой жизни, остатки былого благополучия. А если отец Энди жив и здоров, и если его семья продолжает жить привычно и сыто? Тогда что он делает во Вьетнаме? В звании сержанта? Может быть, он из семьи военного? Но опять – не сходится. Может быть, он тоже бежал на войну от чего-то? Так же, как и я. Может быть он..? Что он мог натворить?

 

Следующий день тянулся бесконечно. Сразу после завтрака мы вышли патрулировать. Патрулирование – это, пожалуй, самая напряжённая, самая утомительная и самая нудная военная задача. Конечно, нельзя патрулирование сравнивать с боем, свистом пуль и автоматными очередями, с едким, бьющим в лицо запахом смерти, которым наполнен воздух, и яростью, довлеющей над страхом, застилающей глаза. Когда идёшь по джунглям, думаешь только об усталости и меньше всего о внезапности, с которой можешь схлопотать снайперскую пулю или оказаться насаженным на колья ловушки, как кусок мяса на вертел. Очень тяжело находиться в постоянном напряжении и ждать подвоха от каждого куста и поворота тропы.

Чувствовал я себя неважно то ли из-за того, что мне не удалось выспаться, то ли из-за того, что за почти двое суток ещё не успел привыкнуть к жаре. Наш отряд двигался колонной по узкой тропе, и всё, о чём я мог думать, – это как не сбить шаг, всё, на чём я был сосредоточен – это как идти след в след за Энди, который шагал впереди. Когда Энди казалось, что место опасно, он останавливал меня, преградив путь рукой, прислушивался, замирал, и не двигался с места и не позволял мне этого делать, пока не убеждался, что всё в порядке. Ближе к полудню солнце стало жарить немилосердно, и даже в тени нельзя было найти спасения. Деревья почти не пропускали солнечный свет, зато создавали эффект теплицы - и самым неприятным во всём этом было то, что приходилось всё время двигаться, идти вперёд и вперёд, почти без остановок, когда вся грудь и спина покрывались испариной, а воздух был таким вязким – не продохнуть – что хотелось не только стянуть с себя форму, но и содрать кожу, и остаться с обнажёнными, сочащимися потом и кровью мускулами.

Я посылал проклятья солнцу и своему нестойкому организму, и без конца прикладывался к фляжке, пока воды не осталось на пару глотков, и я решил поберечь её на обратный путь. Я совершенно забыл о том, что к джунглям нужно прислушиваться, что нужно каждую секунду быть начеку. Это было неправильно. Крайне опасно. Всё, что я чувствовал – усталость и раздражение. Всё, чего хотел – поскорее очутиться в лагере, лечь в койку и уснуть. Я был вымотан, но зато перестал думать об Энди.

Наш отряд благополучно форсировал ручей и вышел на поле. Впереди за полем виднелась узкая полоска леса, а за ней что-то вроде плато. Рамирес сказал, что в прошлый раз в негустом лесочке впереди видел двоих вьетнамцев, и они там определённо не просто так гуляли - ему показалось, что они что-то прятали. Кемминг приказал разделиться на две группы, которые должны были зайти в лес с разных концов поля. Часть ребят осталась с Ли, часть с Кеммингом. Мы обшарили нашу половину, но всё оказалось чисто. За деревьями показалась группа Ли, и через несколько сот метров наш отряд снова должен был воссоединиться, но тут Уильямс встал, как вкопанный, и показал пальцем куда-то правее себя. Кемминг дал знак остановиться и пригнуться. Я посмотрел, куда показывал Уильямс – один вьетнамец вытягивал другого за руки прямо из-под земли. Мы замерли, боясь их спугнуть. Эти несколько секунд, пока вьетнамцы нас не заметили, были похожи на какой-то странный патологический сон. Ты знаешь, что это твой сон, что ты присутствуешь в нём, но собой не управляешь, не владеешь телом, не можешь отдавать ему привычные команды, и воздух становится непроницаемым, как будто стеклянным, время сгущается, становится слишком плотным, похожим по форме на мяч для игры в регби. Вьетнамцы нас заметили и побежали, мы за ними. Кемминг кричал: «Не стрелять!», «Не стрелять!» - но из группы Ли уже стреляли, перекрывая его голос. Я слышал улюлюканья Донована и хруст ломающихся веток. Вьетнамцы упали в нескольких метрах друг от друга: один, вскинув руки – он нелепо повалился на бок, а другой, несколько раз дёрнувшись, упал лицом вниз.

Донован бежал впереди всех, продолжая орать и улюлюкать. Он был похож на собаку, натасканную на дичь, казалось, он доберётся до своей добычи и сразу схватит её зубами, начнёт драть, мотая головой, рыча и радуясь.

\- Я приказывал не стрелять! – заорал Кемминг, поравнявшись с Донованом. – Ёбаный в рот, я приказывал не стрелять! Ты что, глухой?!

\- Я не слышал, Кемминг! Никто тебя не слышал, твою мать! – оскалился он.

\- Мы могли их взять живыми! Мы могли их допросить!

            Донован заржал.

\- Заткнись, урод… Ли, какого хуя?! – Кемминг обратил свой гнев на сержанта. – Ты что, не знаешь Донована? Ты тоже не слышал, что я приказывал не стрелять?

\- Кемминг, что ты завёлся из-за парочки чарли? Они появились слишком внезапно. Из-под земли вылезли, - пожал плечами Ли.

\- Во-во! – снова заржал Донован. – Кстати, там, под землёй их может быть ещё с полсотни. Надо спуститься проверить.

\- Отставить! – рыкнул Кемминг.

\- Да какого же хуя?! – обалдело уставился на него Донован.

\- Верно, давайте посмотрим. Вдруг там какой-нибудь бункер. Или там до хрена оружия, - поддакнул Рамирес.

\- Я сказал, отставить, - повторил Кемминг. – Это не ясно? Никто туда не полезет. Мы возвращаемся.

\- Баба, блять, - сплюнул Донован.

\- Это не наша работа, Донован, - вдруг сказал О’Нил. – Пусть этим занимаются «тоннельные крысы»(4).

\- Конечно, ты туда даже не пролезешь, жиртрест, - усмехнулся Донован. – А у Кемминга жопа застрянет, как пить дать. Придётся чоппер(5) вызывать, чтобы его вытащить.

            Я подошёл к застреленным. Не знаю, были ли они вьетконговцами или сочувствующими Вьетконгу – никто бы не смог сказать с полной уверенностью. Априори считалось, что тоннели роет враг, что чарли там прячут оружие, провизию, устраивают бункеры и даже госпитали. Ходили слухи, что под землёй целые города, что там может поместиться неприятельская армия целиком. Некоторые полагали, что системой тоннелей опутан весь «Железный треугольник», что Сайгон окружён этими подземными ходами и лазами, и там, в глубине, враг копит силы, чтобы однажды напасть, в тот момент, когда мы будем к этому совершенно не готовы. Я опустился на корточки перед одним из вьетнамцев. Одет он был самым обыкновенным образом, скорее как крестьянин: штаны и рубашка с коротким рукавом. На груди, на тёмно-синей выцветшей ткани пятна крови были видны не слишком отчётливо, по крайней мере, они не выглядели пугающе. Первая смерть в первый же день моих солдатских будней. Вьетнамцу на вид было лет двадцать, может быть, чуть больше двадцати: смуглое худое лицо и онемевший полуоткрытый рот. Я вытащил фотоаппарат и сделал несколько снимков. Кемминг и Ли курили невдалеке, а Донован уже шарил по второму убитому, и мне показалось, что он собирается пополнить своё «ожерелье» из ушей. Меня затошнило. Я поднял глаза на Кемминга, и он меня понял без слов.

\- Донован, не смей этого делать, - предупредил он.

\- Какое твоё дело?

\- Ты снова не слышал? Или ты решил, что приказы можно игнорировать?

\- Пошёл на хуй! Приказывать будешь, когда дорастёшь до лейтенанта. Если раньше кто-нибудь не вспорет твоё мягонькое брюхо.       

            У Донована в руке был нож – большой, армейский, с зазубренным и чуть скруглённым лезвием. И в таком виде, когда он склонялся над трупом и держал в руке нож, его слова воспринимались не иначе, как угроза. Кемминг приблизился к Доновану, и у меня в животе похолодело.

\- Но это точно будешь не ты, Донован.

\- Хочешь проверить?

\- Убери нож.

            Донован выбросил руку вперёд, но Кемминг успел увернуться. Он присел, а потом резко распрямился и схватил Донована за запястье. Донован зарычал, оскалив зубы, попытался вырваться или повалить Кемминга на землю, но тщетно, тот держал его мёртвой хваткой, а бицепсы у него были… в общем, все знали, какие бицепсы были у Кемминга. Ли зашёл Доновану за спину и ухватил за горло:

\- Хватит на сегодня. Мы возвращаемся в лагерь.

            Казалось, Донован успокоился. По крайней мере, когда его отпустили, он оправился, спрятал нож и был готов идти назад вместе со всеми. Я немного удивился, что Донован так быстро успокоился, и не зря, получается, удивился, потому что не успел я глазом моргнуть, как он налетел сзади на Кемминга и повис у него на плечах, приставив нож к горлу.

\- Окей, Донован, теперь доволен, бешеная ты тварь? – спросил Кемминг, и ни один мускул у него на лице не дрогнул.

\- И сейчас ты тоже думаешь, что не стоит меня бояться? – Донован сделал короткий неглубокий надрез на шее Кемминга, показалась кровь.

            У меня скулы свело, когда я увидел кровь у Энди на шее.

\- Эй, эй, эй! – закричал я. – Какого чёрта?! Я приехал сюда писать не про то, как наши парни убивают друг друга.

\- О, заткнись, недомерок, - простонал Донован, и в ту же секунду Кемминг изловчился и ударил его локтём в живот и одновременно ногой по голени. Донован упал, потерял свой нож. Кемминг прыгнул на него сверху и, прижимая к земле, начал месить кулаками. Наверное, он бы смог его даже убить, не применяя никакого оружия, если бы несколько человек не навалились на него и не заставили прекратить.

Остатки воды я потратил на рану Энди: смочил платок и приложил к его шее, потому что кровь ещё сочилась, пачкая плечо и футболку. Мы смотрели друг на друга, пока я прижимал платок, и мне столько хотелось ему сказать... не знаю, хотелось ли Энди сказать что-то мне, но нас что-то сильно держало в тот момент - физически - нам нужно было быть рядом. Это длилось несколько секунд, а потом Энди перехватил платок, отвёл мою руку и сказал короткое: «Спасибо».           

            В тот день я уснул почти мгновенно, стоило мне добраться до подушки. Помню только, что засыпая, я слышал, как Энди снимал одежду и пряжка его ремня ударилась о доски пола. Я приоткрыл глаза и увидел, как Энди стягивает с себя майку; показалось даже, что я увидел, движение мышц у него на спине – и в полутьме краем глаза ухватил татуировки, но, конечно, не смог их разглядеть. Я подумал о том, какой должна быть на ощупь его спина, и мне вдруг стало хорошо и спокойно. Проваливаясь в почти детское состояние мгновенного крепкого сна, я прошептал:

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы Донован перерезал тебе горло.

\- Я тоже, - отозвался он.

 

            Накануне Рэндел связался с военной базой Донг Зу и доложил, что мы обнаружили вход в шахту, и следующим утром на рассвете нам прислали двоих ребят из отряда «тоннельных крыс». Они оба – Лиота и Макмилан – были небольшого роста и худощавого телосложения. Лиота чуть повыше – рыжий и очень подвижный – и Макмилан – с тёмными курчавыми волосами и длинными бледными пальцами, немногословный и мрачноватый. В «тоннельные крысы» брали только низкорослых и худосочных парней. Входы делались очень узкими, чтобы в них не мог пролезть стандартный рослый американец, зато мелкие и юркие вьетнамцы запрыгивали туда чуть не с разбега. Редко кто задерживался в «крысином» отряде дольше четырёх месяцев: слишком большая психологическая нагрузка, слишком хитрые вьетнамские партизаны и ловушки, нехватка воздуха, да и само пребывание под землёй – кому это могло нравиться? Считалось, что хуже и опаснее, чем быть «тоннельными крысами», быть не может, однако солдаты шли туда добровольно, по велению сердца.

           До места мы добрались на вертолёте. «Крысы» проверили снаряжение и начали медленно спускаться. Первым шёл Лиота, а за ним Макмилан. Мы с Кеммингом остались их ждать около входа в тоннель. Кажется, я не дышал, пока Лиота дюйм за дюймом исчезал под землёй. Думал, - вот сейчас раздастся взрыв или он сразу угодит в ловушку, и мы его потеряем – но, слава богу, всё обошлось – он дал знак спускаться Макмилану, и тот последовал за ним. Когда голова Макмилана скрылась в тоннеле я, наконец перевёл дух и взглянул на Кемминга.

\- Страшно? – спросил он.

            Я кивнул.

\- Дерьмовая работка, - согласился он.

\- Не хотел бы я быть «крысой».

\- А тебя бы взяли, Браун. Ростом ты не вышел, поэтому в «крысах» тебе самое место.

\- Что будет с тоннелем, когда его проверят? – спросил я.

\- Заминируем или так взорвём, к ебеням. Они здесь повсюду. Гуки копают как кроты, в день по километру.

\- Кемминг, ты ненавидишь чарли?

\- Ненавижу? Нет. Я просто делаю то, что должен делать.

            И тут я задал ему вопрос, который не должен был задавать, видит бог, это вырвалось само:

\- Зачем ты здесь?

            Кемминг уставился в землю. Казалось, он меня и не слышал. Как будто и не думал отвечать.

\- А ты? Что ты здесь делаешь, Браун? – наконец, спросил он. – О, только не говори, что тебе нравится быть военкором, что ты ловишь от этого кайф и всё такое!

\- Мне нравится быть военкором, - согласился я.

\- Правда? На полном серьёзе?

\- Да. Так и есть.

\- Ну а мне нравится воевать. Доволен? Мне нравится убивать чарли.

\- Это же враньё, Кемминг!

\- Откуда тебе знать?

\- Потому что ты не такой, как Донован, как Вазовски или Лакино. И не такой, как Рэндел. Ты не похож ни на одного из них.

\- Ужасно интересно, Браун. Я не такой. Да, верно… я не такой. А какой, Браун? Какой я? Скажи мне!

            Кемминг приблизил ко мне лицо - его губы были плотно сжаты, а глаза вытаскивали из меня душу. Он больно схватил меня за плечи, почти коснулся щекой моей щеки; я почувствовал, как он судорожно выдохнул, как разжал пальцы правой руки и провёл вниз по моему плечу. Я прикрыл глаза, чтобы не выдать себя, нервно сглотнул. Вдруг стало стыдно от того, что я вынудил Кемминга, нет, не признаться, вынудил его разозлиться, потерять терпение. Это было нечестно. Я как будто нарушил его личное пространство: забрался в грязных ботинках на диван в его гостиной, наследил в его доме – по сути, я вторгся на территорию его маленького Вьетнама.

\- Ты прав, - сказал он тихо. – Я не такой.

            Кемминг отпустил мои плечи и отстранился.

\- Я не такой, как они. Я такой же, как и ты, Браун.

            Некоторое время мы молчали, а потом я раскурил нам сигареты – две одновременно. Я ждал, пока Кемминг сам вытащит одну у меня изо рта, чтобы его пальцы случайно коснулись моего лица. Наверное, это был первый раз в моей жизни, когда я не чувствовал, что делаю что-то неправильно, когда я не рассчитывал на что-то большее, а лишь хотел, чтобы сигарета, которую я держал своими губами, оказалась у него.

\- Энди?

\- Что?

\- Ты хочешь домой?

\- Не знаю. Я привык быть здесь.

\- Каждый солдат хочет домой. Я не видел никого, кто бы не хотел.

\- Я не сказал, что не хочу. Я просто… я не знаю, что буду делать дома.

\- А что ты делал до Вьетнама? Ты ведь пошёл добровольцем?

\- Отец хотел, чтобы я пошёл по его стопам, по дипломатической линии, - сказал Энди. – Я учился на юридическом.

\- И..? Что произошло?

            Энди крепко затянулся, подержал дым в лёгких и через какое-то время выдохнул.

\- Я убил человека, - признался он, и это оказалось для меня неожиданностью. Я мог представить всё, что угодно, но только не это.

\- Не веришь? – усмехнулся он.

\- На гражданке? – глупо переспросил я.

            Энди кивнул.

\- Убийство по неосторожности.

            Мы снова замолчали.

\- Так называемый парень моей сестры был сильно пьян и мутузил её, как боксёрскую грушу. Мы с ним начали драться. Я толкнул его, и он раскроил себе череп о каминную доску…

\- Но ты же защищал сестру.

\- Она ужасно любила этого парня, несмотря на то, что он, как потом выяснилось, поднимал на неё руку не в первый раз.

\- Какая уж тут любовь? – поддакнул я.

\- Женщины, - пожал плечами Энди. – Джулия меня возненавидела.

\- Мне очень жаль.

\- Потом Джулия два раза пыталась покончить с собой.

            Я вспомнил Кэрол. Боже, какое счастье, что она была вполне нормальной. И даже когда застала меня с мужчиной, не устроила истерику со слезами и воплями. Она страшно расстроилась, но перенесла всё достойно и стойко. Наверное, она и не любила меня слишком сильно? Я-то точно не любил её так, как она этого заслуживала.

            В проёме показалась голова Макмилана, и мы с Энди поспешили помочь выбраться ему и Лиоте. Энди вытаскивал их из тоннеля, а я в это время сделал несколько снимков. В Макмилане ничего не изменилось, на его лице осталось такое же непроницаемое, и я бы даже сказал, скучающее выражение, с каким он и спускался под землю. Он вылез и начал невозмутимо отряхивать одежду. А вот Лиота как будто оставил в тоннеле свою яркость, свою броскую рыжину, он казался осунувшимся и ещё более худым, чем до «погружения». Он ступил на землю и сразу же принялся читать благодарственную молитву Деве Марии, а потом сел рядом с Энди и положил голову на сложенные руки. Я открыл перед ним и Макмиланом пачку сигарет, и мы снова закурили.

\- Там всё чисто, - сказал Лиота. – Несколько мешков с рисом и три ящика с гранатами, но рис отсыревший. Видно, в этом тоннеле давно никто не наводил порядок.

            Я дал ребятам немного передохнуть, а потом, пока мы ждали вертолёт, попросил рассказать немного о службе «тоннельных крыс». Мне ещё не приходилось общаться с кем-то из «крысиного» отряда, и мне было очень интересно, что человек чувствует, находясь под землёй, насколько страх, который испытываешь «там», больше и ощутимее того страха, который испытываешь на поверхности. Я не мог представить себе, как можно ползти в полутёмном узком тоннеле с фонариком в одной руке и с пистолетом в другой, не видя противника, не представляя, что тебя может ждать через несколько метров или даже несколько дюймов. Мне казалось, страх должен иметь определённые черты, видимые черты, и понять, каким именно должен быть этот страх под землёй, мне было сложно.

            Лиота был разговорчивым малым, поэтому рассказывал охотно. Он бурно жестикулировал, когда изображал взрывы, вьетнамцев, своих напарников или командиров. Лиота был чудесным парнем. Когда он начал рассказывать про систему тоннелей, ловушки и то, как нужно вести себя под землёй, чтобы не попасться, он снова преобразился, засиял рыжиной и веснушками, смеялся, обнажая неровные мелкие зубы, и тёр лицо грязными руками. Он поведал мне, как чуть не погиб в одной из шахт (наверняка это была его коронная история, и он рассказывал её не раз), когда однажды во время разведки наткнулся на люк и, попытавшись приподнять крышку, почувствовал, что что-то мешает ему её сдвинуть. Лиота попробовал через некоторое время ещё раз, и она сдвинулась, но потом снова вернулась на место, и сержант понял, что кто-то сидит на ней прямо над его головой. Он не успел решить, как ему действовать дальше, хотел прострелить люк, но тут крышка снова дёрнулась, и из образовавшейся щели на него что-то упало, скатилось по его ноге на землю, и Лиота с ужасом понял, что это граната, наша М-26. Он пополз, так быстро, как только мог, цепляясь за стенки тоннеля, отталкиваясь ногами. У него было всего семь секунд, пока горел кислотный взрыватель, и сумасшедшее желание жить. Через семь секунд граната разлетелась на семьсот осколков, часть из них вонзилась ему в ноги, но Лиота успел отползти достаточно далеко, чтобы остаться живым.

\- Когда меня дотащили до выхода, и я увидел небо в проёме колодца, я почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле, - сказал он мне. – Никогда не видел такого неба. И знал бы ты, как я теперь люблю небо! Каким бы оно ни было. Хоть ссущим тебе на голову без перерыва, все триста шестьдесят пять дней в году!

            А когда я спросил Макмилана, почему он служит в «крысином» отряде уже второй срок, он посмотрел на меня, как на идиота, и сказал:

\- Мне нравится выкуривать этих маленьких уёбков из-под земли. Они думают, что неуязвимы в своих норах… Но им это только кажется.

            Мы вернулись в лагерь, и свободное время до ужина я потратил на то, чтобы записать всё, что успел увидеть и услышать за эти дни. Энди лежал на своей койке и читал «Хладнокровное убийство» Капоте. Когда я что-то у него спрашивал или просил объяснить, он с явным раздражением отрывался от книги и односложно отвечал мне, и в конце концов не выдержал:

\- Браун, ты можешь сегодня оставить меня в покое?

\- Ладно, - пожал я плечами и вышел на улицу.

            Я понимал, почему Энди на меня злится, почему вдруг, после того, как мы вернулись в лагерь, он стал таким неразговорчивым и отстранённым. Он доверился мне, он рассказал мне свою историю и теперь чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, на место странной и очень уязвимой близости, что возникла между нами, пришла отчуждённость, и это было вполне объяснимо. Так происходит всегда, когда ты открываешься человеку. Ты начинаешь ощущать себя беззащитным, начинаешь чувствовать себя так, как будто у тебя нет кожи, и хочется поскорее забраться в свой панцирь и не вылезать оттуда, пока колючее недоверие не уйдёт, и вместо него не появится новое чувство – и только тебе решать, каким оно будет. Энди винил себя в смерти парня своей сестры, какого-то нездорового ублюдка, который считал возможным поднять руку на женщину, и сколько бы вьетнамцев он не убил, как долго он бы не пробыл на войне – это не могло спасти его от осознания того, что он убил человека. Он мог убегать от этого сколько угодно – стреляя в других, взрывая гранаты, выслеживая чарли – Вьетнам не мог его вылечить, Вьетнам не мог принести ему забвения.

           

            Тоннель было решено взорвать, и следующим утром мы вчетвером – я, Кемминг, Фэй и Коннор – отправились на задание. Фэй был отличным подрывником, к тому же был достаточно невысоким для того, чтобы минировать тоннели, Коннор тоже был примерно того же роста, что и я. Я решил, что спущусь вместе с ними, чтобы увидеть тоннель собственными глазами. На месте Кемминг спросил меня:

\- Браун, ты уверен, что хочешь туда лезть?

\- Абсолютно, - подтвердил я.

\- А как же твой страх?

\- Страхи существуют для того, чтобы их преодолевать.

            Надо признать, что в тот день я тоже начал испытывать к Кеммингу какое-то глухое, необъяснимое раздражение. Я не хотел больше быть младенцем при опытной няньке. Пора было становиться самостоятельным.

            Я шёл последним, следом за Коннором, а Фэй шёл первым. В тоннеле было душно и сыро. Самым сложным оказалось протиснуться во входную шахту, а сам тоннель оказался шире, и там можно было передвигаться на корточках или согнувшись в пояснице. Мы шли медленно и осторожно, высвечивая фонариками дорогу. Страха я не чувствовал, но и ощущения безопасности тоже не было. В земле обитали всякие черви и прочие твари, которые во Вьетнаме достигали просто гигантских размеров, можно было запросто наступить на такую вот «сколопендру». Под землей могли оказаться змеи и скорпионы – вьетнамцы обожали «живые ловушки», и хотя Лиота и Макмилан проверили тоннель – ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным. Мы продвинулись совсем не на много, всего на несколько метров, и внезапно произошёл взрыв, а потом ещё один. Взрывной волной меня отбросило назад, и больше я ничего не помнил, до того момента, пока не услышал голос Энди. Я слышал его голос как будто сквозь какую-то пелену. Он звал нас по очереди: «Браун! Фэй! Коннор!», «Фэй! Коннор! Браун! Да ответьте же, блять!» Было темно, видимо, наши фонарики уничтожило взрывом. На секунду у меня мелькнула мысль, что это и есть ад. Я очутился в аду. Я не чувствовал тела, не понимал, что происходит, вокруг была темнота и ужас – он появился внезапно – до меня дошло, что мы попали в ловушку, что меня не вытащат и я умру. Я не знал, ранен ли я, по крайней мере, боли я не чувствовал, но и пошевелиться тоже не мог. На мне и вокруг меня – везде были комья земли, и это больше всего походило на могилу, в которой я был погребён заживо. Я слышал крики Энди и ещё какие-то посторонние звуки. Я не сразу понял, что это за звуки. Энди протискивался в шахту, и сделать это ему было ох как непросто, ведь он был одним из самых высоких и крупных парней во взводе. Он матерился и продолжал звать меня, Фэя и Коннора, и только в тот момент до меня дошло, что я должен ответить. Я открыл рот, но не произнёс ни звука, я открывал рот, как рыба, но собственного голоса не слышал. Энди позвал ещё несколько раз, и лишь после трёх или четырёх немых попыток я смог отозваться.

\- Я здесь, Энди.

\- Боже, Браун, ты жив?

\- Кажется, да.

\- Ты ранен?

\- Я не знаю… У меня что-то со слухом. Но теперь уже лучше.

\- Это от взрыва. Держись, Браун. Я сейчас тебя вытащу. Потерпи, ладно… Что с Фэем и Коннором?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Вот блять! Блять! – снова начал материться Кемминг. – Чёртовы ебучие тоннели!

            Через несколько секунд я увидел свет фонарика. Кемминг подполз ко мне и обхватил руками мою голову:

\- Браун, мать твою… Браун, - прошептал он, прижимая к себе мою голову, и голос у него дрожал. – Давай, нам надо выбираться отсюда… Фэй! Коннор! – позвал он снова, но ответа не последовало.

            Энди потащил меня к выходу, и когда он ухватил меня за руки, я понял, что, скорее всего, не ранен или даже если ранен, то несерьёзно, - руки и ноги были на месте и я мог ими шевелить. Я начал помогать ему, и мы довольно быстро добрались до входа. Энди взял меня за пояс и буквально выпихнул наверх, а сам пошёл назад за Фэем и Коннором. А я заскулил ему вслед:

\- О, нет, Энди, там могут быть ещё ловушки.

           

            У меня оказалось всего лишь несколько больших царапин на ногах, а вот Коннору и Фэю повезло гораздо меньше. Когда Энди вытащил Коннора, тот был без сознания, но он был жив. Основные повреждения пришлись на ноги и паховую область.

\- Ты умеешь накладывать повязку? – спросил Энди, прежде чем скрыться в тоннеле.

\- Думаю, я справлюсь, - отозвался я.

            Коннор ненадолго очнулся, как раз когда я возился с повязкой.

\- О, боже! – громко застонал он. – Боже! Мои ноги!

\- Всё будет нормально, Коннор. Вертолёт уже вылетел. Всё будет нормально. Это только осколки – их вытащат, и ты будешь, как новенький. В прошлый раз я тоже схлопотал с десяток осколков, и ничего, видишь, жив-здоров. Знаешь, когда я…

            Коннор начал кричать и плакать. Я не знал, кричит он от боли или больше от страха, но слышать это было невыносимо. Мне захотелось ударить его по лицу, лишь бы он прекратил, лишь бы я сам перестал чувствовать себя беспомощным, лишь бы страх больше не пробегал ледяными пальцами по спине. И по большому счёту мне не было дела до Коннора, мне не было дела до Фэя – я только хотел, чтобы Энди поскорее вылез из чёртова тоннеля, я молился, чтобы в нём больше не оказалось ловушек.

            Коннор стенал и плакал, а я пытался перекричать его, нёс всякую ерунду, скорее чтобы успокоить себя, а не его.

\- Говорят, в госпитале охрененные медсестрички. Слышишь, Коннор? А после госпиталя, может быть, тебя демобилизуют. Ты ведь хочешь домой? А? Откуда ты? Огайо? Ты только представь, что через несколько недель сможешь очутиться дома! Я помню, ты говорил, что у тебя есть девушка. Как её зовут? Красивая?

            Я говорил и говорил, сам с собой. Коннор снова отключился, а я всё продолжал болтать… Каким я был кретином! Малодушным и самодовольным кретином! Я улетал во Вьетнам с мыслью о том, что если погибну, смогу своей глупой смертью загладить вину перед Кэрол и даже перед Господом Богом за то, что предавался греху и не мог противиться искушению. Какая самонадеянность! Какая тупость! Я мог сдохнуть под землёй! Но даже не как «тоннельная крыса», а как обычная грязная и вонючая крыса! И кому бы от этого стало легче? Как можно было быть таким двуличным и жалким говнюком? Всю жизнь прятаться? Обманывать Кэрол и себя самого? И ужасно, ужасно бояться сдохнуть…

            Фэю было уже не помочь. Он был мёртв. Энди всё же попытался сделать ему искусственное дыхание, но это было ни к чему. Скорее всего, он погиб ещё в тоннеле.

\- Рэндел с говном меня сожрёт из-за Фэя, - сказал Энди, вытирая пот со лба. Он был измучен и бледен.

\- Это не твоя вина.

\- Фэй был отличным парнем… Как Коннор? – Энди подполз и склонился над ним.

\- Держится. С ним всё будет в порядке.

\- Да… Точно. С нами со всеми всё будет в порядке, - сплюнул Энди. – А как твои ноги?

\- Нормально. Ерунда, - отмахнулся я.

\- Дай я посмотрю.

\- Царапины.

            Энди отогнул разорванные штанины и нахмурился.

\- Я перевяжу тебя.

\- Не стоит. Правда, не стоит, - сопротивлялся я.

\- Помолчи, Браун. Хуй знает, когда мы дождёмся этой грёбаной вертушки, - бросил он зло, и принялся распаковывать пакет с перевязкой.

           

            В лагере мои раны осмотрели, заново их перебинтовали и вкололи антибиотик. Мне действительно крупно повезло. Я отделался царапинами. Рэндел вызвал к себе Кемминга почти сразу, не дав ему передохнуть. Когда меня отпустили, я натянул штаны и отправился к лейтенанту. Рэндел уже минут двадцать выговаривал Кеммингу и орал так, что его было слышно на пол-лагеря. Я вошёл и остановился около входа.

\- Что тебе надо?!

\- Сэр, я хотел бы объяснить, - начал я.

\- К чёрту твои объяснения, Браун! Если бы ты погиб в этом тоннеле, мне было бы на это начхать, ясно?! Не хочешь беречь свою жопу?! Отлично! Это твоё дело!

\- Лейтенант, простите… - заговорил Энди.

\- Убирайтесь! – вытаращил на нас глаза Рэндел. – Оба!

 

\- Я же говорил, что Рэндел взбесится, - сказал Энди, когда мы с ним вышли и, устроившись на бревне, закурили.

\- Тебе и из-за меня досталось.

\- Этого тоже следовало ожидать.

\- Жалеешь, что тебе в нагрузку достался придурок вроде меня?

\- Бывают и похуже. Как твои ноги?

\- Ноги? Нормально. Я уже забыл о них. Так что снова готов встать в строй.

\- Ещё не наигрался в войнушку, Браун?

 

            Той ночью я снова не мог уснуть. Стоило закрыть глаза, как чудилось бледное перепачканное землей лицо Фэя. 2:2, счёт равный. Двое вьетнамцев против двоих наших, с той лишь разницей, что Коннор был ранен, а не убит. Я промучился чуть больше часа и, поняв, что всё равно не усну, решил выйти на воздух. На соседней койке заворочался Энди, и я тихо позвал его. Он тоже не мог уснуть, поэтому мы натянули штаны и майки и вышли на улицу. Ночь была ясная и даже прохладная, по сравнению с предыдущими ночами. У нас над головами помигивали крупные звёзды и в траве заливались цикады. Энди решил проверить караульного , приблизился к нему и обнаружив, что тот спит, ткнул его пальцем в бок:

\- Кто разрешил спать на посту, Гаррисон?

            Рядовой продрал глаза и встал по стойке смирно.

\- Я спрашиваю, кто разрешил спать?

\- Ридус ставит меня в караул третий раз за неделю, - начал оправдываться Гаррисон.

\- И это значит, что любой гук(6) может подобраться к нам ночью и всех перестрелять к ебеням? Так, что ли? – разошёлся Энди.

\- Нет, Кемминг…

\- Пошёл отсюда, - пнул Энди Гаррисона. – У тебя есть ровно час. Через час ты должен вернуться на пост. Ясно?

\- Так точно.

            Гаррисон ушёл, а мы с Энди сели рядом и закурили. Мы некоторое время молчали, а потом Энди заговорил первым:

\- Иногда так устаёшь от всего этого, - сказал он, имея в виду Вьетнам, - что думаешь, лучше бы тебя убили.

\- Энди, ты на самом деле устал. Тебе нужен отдых.

            Я положил руку ему на колено. Энди не убрал её.

\- Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы тебя убили, - признался я.

\- Рэндел обещал мне увольнительную на сутки, когда закончится твоё задание.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что этого недостаточно? Война тебя вымотала. Сколько ты уже во Вьетнаме?

\- В сентябре будет два года.

\- Это охренеть как много, Энди.

\- Мне кажется, я приехал только вчера… Каждый раз, когда убивают кого-то из наших, тебе кажется, что должны были убить тебя и это просто аванс, понимаешь? Кто-то отдал за тебя свою жизнь.

            Я представил, как тело Фэя засовывают в мешок и помещают в грузовой отсек самолёта к таким же солдатам, каким был он сам, и которые наконец отправляются домой, но безликими мешками, изуродованной и разлагающейся плотью. Я представил, как жена Фэя получает похоронку. Я представил, как она в один день становится седой. Гроб, накрытый флагом, опускают в могилу на мемориальном кладбище, а сразу после похорон начинается дождь, настоящий ливень, и те, кто пришёл попрощаться с сержантом, торопятся к автомобилям, пока не вымокли до нитки. Я представил, что гроб с моим телом стоит около вырытой могилы. Моя мать и Кэрол плачут, обнявшись. У Кэрол искусаны губы, она теребит в руках платок, она пытается успокоить мою мать и шепчет что-то вроде: «Он был замечательным… и очень смелым».

\- А потом, - продолжил Энди, – ты начинаешь думать о том, что должен отомстить за своих товарищей. Просто потому, что они погибли, а ты остался живым. Ты начинаешь чувствовать, что тебе хочется убивать. Не просто сражаться, а убивать.

\- Я понимаю, Энди.

\- Нет, не понимаешь. Ты ведь никогда никого не убил. Ты не стрелял в женщин. А мне приходилось «снимать» женщин-снайперов.

\- Они были такими же бойцами. Наравне с мужчинами.

\- Если так рассуждать, то можно оправдать убийство детей и крестьян тем, что они могут оказаться опасны. Пятилетка может бросить в тебя гранату, а крестьянин размозжить тебе череп мотыгой. Младенцы вылезают из материнского чрева с гранатой в зубах, разве ты не знал?

            Я не нашёлся, что ответить.

\- Рэндел злой, как дьявол, - сказал Энди. – Из-за Фэя и из-за Коннора. Если мы обнаружим в ближайшие дни деревню, то никому не будет пощады.

\- Гукам лучше поберечься…

\- Знаешь, что мне нравится во Вьетнаме больше всего? – внезапно спросил Энди.

            Я пожал плечами.

\- Звёзды. Здесь просто охрененные звёзды, гигантские. Дома таких не бывает. Смотри, - он приобнял меня за плечи. – Видишь вон ту? Ярко-белую?

\- Эту? – показал я пальцем.                                       

\- Да нет же, правее, Браун. Под ней четыре слабых звездочки. Видишь? Небольшой прямоугольник… Да, здесь. Это Вега в созвездии Лиры. Орфей спустился в ад за Эвридикой и растрогал самого Аида игрой на лире. Помнишь этот миф? А теперь смотри ниже.

            Энди взял мою руку и повёл её вниз.

\- Ещё одна яркая звезда. Альтаир в созвездии Орла. Видишь, какой размах крыльев?

            Я затаил дыхание. Я чувствовал себя принцессой в платье замарашки, кем-то вроде Золушки, перед которой принц открывает целый мир. Неведомый ей прежде. Золушка и принц из отряда двадцать пятой пехотной дивизии, потенциальные смертники в декорациях Вьетнама. Обхохочешься…

\- Теперь левее и выше. Снова яркая звезда. Это голова Лебедя. Если мысленно прочертить линии между звёздами, получится фигура, напоминающая крест: голова, крылья и хвост лебедя. Очень красивое созвездие.

\- Да, - выдохнул я. – Ужасно красиво.

\- А если соединить линиями все три альфы, получится почти равнобедренный треугольник.

\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

            Энди улыбнулся.

\- В этом нет ничего сложного.

            Он приблизил ко мне лицо и коротко поцеловал в губы, просто легко коснулся. Губы к губам. Убийственно честно.

\- Энди, я…

\- Давай обойдёмся без слов, ладно?

\- Окей.

\- Прикури мне сигарету.

            Я достал две сигареты, прикурил обе сразу и одну отдал ему.

\- Знаешь, чего мне больше всего не хватает здесь, во Вьетнаме?

\- Ммм?

\- Снега. Ужасно хочется снега. Хочется покататься на коньках. У нас недалеко от дома каждую зиму заливают каток. Когда я вернусь, первым делом пойду на каток. Вот так, Браун.

 

            Через день мы обнаружили деревню. Заброшенную. С десяток хижин, к которым успели подобраться джунгли. Мы шли небольшой группой, всего пять человек, включая меня и Кемминга, и в один момент Дорман крикнул: «Смотрите!» - мы повернули головы и между деревьями различили соломенные крыши хижин. Кемминг отдал приказ проверить деревню, и мы с винтовками наготове подошли к ней. Осмотрели каждую хижину и каждый куст. В одной из хижин Харрис обнаружил старика. Он спокойно сидел в ней и не сопротивлялся, когда Харрис схватил его и вытащил наружу. Кемминг дал знак, чтобы старика оставили в покое, и сам подошёл к нему. Кемминг отлично знал вьетнамский (он несколько лет жил в Сайгоне, когда его отец работал там в дипломатическом корпусе). Кемминг что-то спрашивал у старика, и тот показывал рукой в сторону рисовых полей, которые были расположены на склоне.

\- Он говорит, что деревня давно заброшена, - перевёл Кемминг. – После того, как наши отравили родник, отсюда все ушли.

            Старик выглядел безобидно. У него было усталое, морщинистое и огрубевшее от тяжёлой работы и солнца лицо. Я бы никогда не подумал, что он может быть каким-то образом связан с вьетконговцами, однако Харрис думал иначе. Он подошёл и ткнул старика в грудь винтовкой.

\- Что он здесь забыл? Спроси его, Кемминг.

\- Он сказал, что работает в поле и иногда поднимается сюда, чтобы отдохнуть. Он уже не может работать целый день без передышки, - пояснил Кемминг. – Сам видишь, на кого он похож.

\- Гуки выносливые, как мулы, - возразил Донован. – Узкоглазые твари могут работать сутками напролёт.

\- Ему шестьдесят два, Донован, - сказал Кемминг.

\- Они все выглядят, как старики, а на самом деле гораздо моложе, - не согласился Харрис.

\- Он что-то не договаривает, Кемминг, - не мог успокоиться Донован. – Давай прижмём его.

\- Тебе обязательно нужно кого-нибудь пристрелить? – спросил Кемминг. – Остынь, Донован.

            Кемминг скомандовал «привал», и солдаты разбрелись по хижинам, чтобы немного отдохнуть или подкрепиться. Я тоже зашёл в хижину, перед входом в которую сидели старик и Кемминг. Они продолжали разговаривать, скорее всего, уже просто «за жизнь», потому что временами старик смеялся, прикрывая ладонью наполовину беззубый рот, а Кемминг тоже улыбался и даже пару раз похлопал старика по плечу. Ноги меня всё-таки беспокоили. Я переоценил свои силы и когда сел, то почувствовал, как они у меня болят и как я ужасно устал за эту неполную неделю. Есть не хотелось. Я лишь глотнул из фляжки, а потом на несколько минут закрыл глаза. Старик и Кемминг по-прежнему болтали. Я решил сделать несколько записей о последних двух днях, пока они ещё были свежи в памяти. Открыл блокнот и начал записывать, но надолго меня не хватило. Какое-то насекомое забралось под воротник, и меня это ужасно раздражало. Вьетнамские муравьи были адски кусачими. Мне пришлось испытать их «страсть» на собственной шкуре не раз. Я попытался вытряхнуть насекомое у себя из-под рубашки, и мне это, в конце концов, удалось. Писать больше не хотелось, и я от нечего делать раздвинул пальцами солому стенки хижины и стал смотреть, что происходит снаружи. С минуту ничего не происходило, но внезапно, я увидел чью-то полусогнутую фигуру. Это был вьетнамец. Он крался за хижиной, и в руках у него была винтовка. Не знаю, откуда он взялся, но, судя по всему, он пришёл к нам вовсе не с лакричными конфетами и сливочной тянучкой. Я тихо вытащил пистолет и приготовился. Было очевидно, что он подбирается к Кеммингу. Наверное, парень думал, что старик может сболтнуть лишнего? Наверное, старик был отнюдь не безобиден? Весь ужас ситуации заключался в том, что я не мог крикнуть Кеммингу, что он в опасности, потому что у вьетнамцев молниеносная реакция – парень мог выскочить и начать стрелять, а Кемминг бы даже не успел дотянуться до винтовки, которая стояла прислонённой ко входу, или парень мог начать палить по хижине. Вариантов не было. Я должен был выстрелить. Я понимал, что когда выстрелю – пути назад не будет. Я выстрелю в человека, и это будет посерьёзнее драк и грязных минетов в автомобиле. У меня не было лишней секунды на раздумья. Я выстрелил. Я целил парню в плечо, не хотел убивать, но надеялся выбить винтовку. Я выстрелил и сразу заорал Кеммингу, чтобы он был осторожен, что за хижиной вьетнамец. Дальше всё произошло очень быстро. Кемминг схватил винтовку, поднял парня за грудки с земли и начал кричать что-то по-вьетнамски. Сбежались солдаты. Донован принялся злорадствовать: «Кемминг, я же говорил, блять, говорил!», «Пожалел он вьетконговскую старую суку!» Снова раздался выстрел. Донован прикончил старика.

\- Донован! Какого хуя?! Что ты наделал?! – взбесился Кемминг.

\- Остынь, сержант, - усмехнулся он.

            Кемминг допросил парня. Тот раскололся, надеясь, что его не убьют: завтра в деревню должны были привезти оружие, много оружия. Парень показал место, где была вырыта яма, своего рода подземный склад. У меня было так гадко на душе, что я не хотел фотографировать, я вообще не хотел больше ничего видеть, никуда двигаться. Раздался ещё один выстрел и сумасшедшее гиканье Донована. Ему доверили быть ангелом апокалипсиса. Кемминг даже не стал ему выговаривать за уши.

Потом Кемминг подошёл ко мне и взял за плечо.

\- Всё нормально? Ты хреново выглядишь.

Нормально, - зло бросил я. – Нет, не нормально… Ты сам знаешь, что не нормально.

\- Это жизнь, Браун. Ты сам решил ехать во Вьетнам. Никто тебя не заставлял.

            Я сжал кулаки. В тот момент мне безумно хотелось врезать Кеммингу. За то, что он был прав. А я оказался слабаком.

           

            Настоящее «веселье» наступило на следующий день. Взвод с рассвета занял позиции около деревни, и как только подъехали грузовики, началась бойня. В двух грузовиках оказалось оружие, а в одном люди. Не очень много, человек двадцать (я потом попытался сосчитать трупы): мужчины, женщины, дети, все вперемешку. Не знаю, куда они ехали. Большинство перебили прямо в машине, кому-то удалось выпрыгнуть, но никто не смог убежать, ни один человек. Солдаты преследовали тех, кто пытался спастись с азартом первобытных охотников, которые несколько дней не могли достать мяса, и осатанелые от голода, не желали упускать ни одной головы из стада. Я несколько раз высовывался из травы, чтобы сделать снимки, но Кемминг, который был рядом, бешено на меня цыкал, потому что кругом стреляли беспрестанно: «Лежать, Браун! Лежать, твою мать!» - и я не смог сделать ни одного путного кадра. Я смог только запечатлеть смерть. Потом, когда бойня закончилась. Смерть никуда не торопилась, не убегала – заливалась зловещим смехом, отражаясь в остановившихся глазах, в отверзшихся в ужасе ртах, в ручейках крови, которые впитывала в себя почва. Никогда раньше я не видел столько смерти. Тогда я ещё не знал, что впереди будет Тет(7)…

            Мы захватили целый арсенал оружия и боеприпасов: винтовки, пистолеты, пулемёты, ящики с гранатами и патронами. Операция прошла идеально. Не подкопаешься. Никто не станет разбираться в этой горе трупов. Мы обезвредили вьтконговцев, предотвратили угрозу. Мы были правы.

Вечером в лагере был праздник. Солдаты чувствовали себя отмщёнными. Смертей было так много, что их нужно было обезвредить, залить алкоголем, занюхать кокаином. Гремела музыка, солдаты орали, бесились, танцевали. Рэндел был под кайфом. Я своими глазами видел, как он втянул ноздрями дорожки. Кемминг тоже не отказался от порошка. Он предложил мне половину своей дозы, но я сказал, что не хочу иметь никаких дел с кокаином. Мне вообще не хотелось принимать участие во всём этом безумии. Я ушёл подальше от «праздника жизни» и около часа просидел на лавке около столовой.

\- Браун? – внезапно услышал я.

            Энди был пьян. Он едва держался на ногах. Он рухнул рядом со мной на лавку и попросил сигарету, и когда я прикурил ему, он засмеялся, зажав её в пальцах. Он наклонил ко мне голову и сказал:

\- Я гомосексуалист, Браун. Ебаный извращенец. Го-мо-сек.

\- Я знаю, - сказал я.

\- Я хотел бы от этого избавиться, но не могу. Видишь?

            Он ухватил меня за шею и потянул на себя. Я попытался вырваться.

\- Что? – возмутился он. – Ведь ты такой же, как и я, малыш Браун.

\- Не трогай меня, Кемминг.

\- Ой, птичка моя. В прошлый раз ты был не против, чтобы я трогал тебя.

\- В прошлый раз ты не был пьян.

\- Ты ненавидишь меня? Да? И себя? Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

\- Я не знаю, Кемминг. Отстань от меня.

\- Я думал, ты хочешь меня трахнуть.

\- Я хочу, Кемминг.

\- Окей. Пусть это будет наш последний раз. Самый последний. Да? Остался один день, Браун. И мы улетаем в Сайгон.

\- Пошли. Тебе лучше лечь спать, - сказал я и помог Кеммингу подняться.

            Перед тем, как уснуть, Энди мне сообщил почти заговорщическим шёпотом:

\- Я чувствую, готовится какая-то заваруха, Браун. Гуки что-то задумали. Точно тебе говорю. Они копят силы, чтобы внезапно напасть.

\- Ладно, Энди.

\- Попомни мои слова, - пробормотал он и отвернулся к стенке. - Спокойной ночи, малыш Браун.

\- Спокойной ночи, Энди.

 

            В мой последний день во взводе не произошло ничего страшного или запоминающегося. Мы занимались вполне мирным делом. Расчищали площадку для вертолётов. Грубая физическая работа, ничего больше. Мускулы и мачете. Энди напевал какую-то мелодию, до боли знакомую, но я не мог вспомнить, поэтому просто поинтересовался, что это было.

\- «Каста Дива» Каватина Нормы, - ответил Энди и предложил передохнуть.

            Мы сели на землю и закурили.

\- Когда мы жили в Сайгоне, оперный театр не работал. Его использовали для заседаний Нижней палаты парламента. Но оперные спектакли иногда шли в драматическом театре, и отец водил нас на них. Я слышал «Каста Диву» десятки раз, но ни одно исполнение не сравнится с тем, что я слышал в детстве в Сайгонском театре.

\- Даже Каллас? – спросил я, хотя совсем не разбирался в опере, просто Каллас была одной из немногих певиц, о которых я что-то слышал.

\- Даже Каллас, - улыбнулся Энди.

           

            Утром вертолёт забрал нас с Кеммингом в Сайгон. Я смотрел сверху на наш лагерь, на джунгли, на рисовые поля, и мне казалось, что я больше никогда сюда не вернусь…


	4. Танго "Сайгон"

**4\. Танго «Сайгон»**

Гостиница находилась в самом центре города, в глубине жилого квартала. Мы вошли внутрь, и обстановка чем-то напомнила мне опиумные курильни начала века где-нибудь в Шанхае или Гонконге, которые я конечно мог видеть только в кино. Энди уверенно прошёл по узкому коридору, потом повернул, и мы очутились под лестницей, где я увидел небольшую комнатку. Дверь была открыта, и из комнаты лились волшебные звуки. Я увидел, как на лице Энди появилось выражение покоя и блаженства.

 

Tempra, o Diva,

tempra tu de’ cori ardenti

tempra ancora lo zelo audace,

spargi in terra quella pace

che regnar tu fai nel ciel…

 

Это была его любимая «Каста Дива».

Энди поздоровался с немолодой вьетнамкой, хозяйкой гостиницы. Моих знаний языка хватило только на то, чтобы понять: «Госпожа Зунг, здравствуйте!» Буквально через минуту мы поднялись за хозяйкой по истёртым широким деревянным ступенькам на второй этаж. Мне и вправду казалось, что мы с Энди очутились в каком-то фильме про Китай начала века. Полумрак, бронзовые светильники на стенах, шаткие деревянные ступеньки, ковровые дорожки в коридорах, длинные серьги с блестящими зелёными камнями в ушах госпожи Зунг. Хозяйка открыла одну из комнат и пригласила нас внутрь, спросила что-то у Энди, он ответил ей: «Да», - и, поклонившись, она ушла.

Я закрыл дверь, и мы сразу стали целоваться. Без единого сказанного слова. Я только мог различать сквозь звуки поцелуя и Каватину Нормы сдавленные стоны Энди, которые он будто сдерживал целую вечность. Это была жажда. Нестерпимая жажда. Воздух вокруг нас тяжелел, наливался жаром, страстью и похотью. Энди обхватывал меня ногами, держал мою голову в тисках своих рук, сильно сжимая пальцами, целовал глубоко и жадно. На мгновение в его крепких объятиях я почувствовал себя девственницей-выпускницей, которую парень хочет трахнуть сразу после бала на заднем сиденье отцовского автомобиля или прямо на земле в кленовой рощице, пока девочка ещё не успела протрезветь, и парень ни в коем случае не может упустить её, должен заставить её не думать о своей невинности и запретах родителей, подчинить себе, сорвать её, сделать её женщиной.

\- Энди, стой, стой, - тяжело прошептал я. Мне стоило невероятных усилий оторваться от его губ.

\- Что, Браун, что? – простонал он.

\- Я думаю, нам стоило бы сначала помыться.

\- Я знаю, знаю, - согласился Энди, но снова принялся меня целовать и елозить ладонями по спине, плечам и ягодицам. – Пойдём, - выдохнул он.

            Мы переместились в ванную комнату. Энди уже успел раздеть меня почти догола и принялся раздеваться сам. Энди стянул майку, и у него на груди я увидел татуировку дракона. Дракон был красным, с оранжевым высунутым языком в открытой пасти и с круглыми глазами. Мы вдвоём залезли под душ и снова начали целоваться. Это было похоже на безумие. Мы прижимались друг к другу и боялись на секунду разъединиться. Наши языки боролись, сцеплялись, сталкивались. Мы обхватили ладонями члены друг друга и принялись мастурбировать, потому что возбуждение было настолько велико, что мы не могли ждать, пока каждый хорошенько намылится и сполоснётся, смоет с себя запахи войны, страха и смерти. Мы просто не выдержали бы лишней минуты. Энди стонал громко, не сдерживаясь, он прикусывал мне губы, хватал за шею, больно цеплялся пальцами за моё плечо. Мы как будто друг другу противостояли, друг с другом боролись. Энди хотел от меня камня на камне не оставить, хотел, чтобы в те несколько минут я был только его Брауном, не имеющим истории за пределами Вьетнама, он хотел от меня этого мгновения безудержной страсти, не испорченного ни стыдом, ни сожалением, ни единым всполохом мысли. Он хотел разрезать годичные кольца и вытащить из меня сердцевину, а сам жаждал остаться неизменным, непоколебимым и сильным, не потерявшим ни грамма внутренней устойчивости, ни капли своей решимости. Мы кончили почти одновременно, и Энди уронил голову мне на плечо. Мы немного постояли, чувствуя друг друга кожей, привыкая к внезапному ощущению лёгкости и удовлетворённости. Чуть погодя мы стали лениво намыливаться, смеясь и хлопая друг друга по бёдрам и ягодицам. Мы чувствовали себя подростками, которые просто скинули напряжение в душевой после футбольного матча. Энди поворачивался, с удовольствием подставляя мне грудь, плечи и спину, чтобы я их намылил. На левом боку, на плече и повыше поясницы у него были видны несколько свежих военных шрамов, а на спине я наконец-то смог рассмотреть, какая у него татуировка. Она казалась зловещей. Между лопатками было выбито: «Только мёртвые увидят конец войны. Платон», а ниже, под надписью – череп в солдатской каске. Я провёл пальцами по спине Энди:

\- Она выглядит устрашающе.

\- Думаешь? – посмотрел на меня через плечо Энди.

\- Я почти испугался.

\- Правда? Я надеялся пугать ею только девчонок, - улыбнулся он.

            Мы вытерлись и вышли из ванной. Снизу продолжала доноситься музыка. Наверное, это была пластинка с лучшими ариями всех времён, потому что потом, когда мы лежали в обнимку на кровати и потягивали холодное пиво, которое принесла и поставила около двери хозяйка, пока мы мылись, даже такой невежда, как я, смог узнать арии из «Набукко», «Кармен» и «Мадам Баттерфляй».

\- Наша хозяйка сегодня в лирическом настроении? – спросил я у Энди.

\- Госпожа Зунг всегда слушает музыку. У неё просто тьма всяких разных пластинок. Я тоже подарил ей парочку.

\- Наверное, ты здесь был частым гостем?

\- Я приходил сюда, чтобы развлекаться с проститутками. Ещё когда был подростком.

\- А теперь в увольнительных водишь парней?

\- Это было только однажды.

\- Думаю, ты говорил это каждому парню, с которым был здесь.

\- Перестань, Браун. Ты же знаешь, что я не вру.

\- И каждый раз ты был уверен, что делаешь это в последний раз.

\- Пожалуйста, Браун.

            Энди навис надо мной, держась на руках, и смотрел некоторое время мне в глаза, не отрываясь.

\- Что? – не выдержал я.

\- Хочу запомнить тебя…

\- Энди…

            Он опустился и лёг на меня сверху, ухватил мою верхнюю губу, принялся посасывать её, постанывая, тереться об меня пахом. Он снова был возбуждён.

\- Ты такой сладкий, - прошептал он.

            Энди ласкал меня с какой-то маниакальной нежностью. Ни одна девушка, ни один парень ни до, ни после него, не ласкали меня так. Он целовал мою шею, щеки, живот и плечи, втягивал в рот соски и играл с ними языком. Он взял в рот мой член и начал делать минет с таким явным, видимым удовольствием, что запросто довёл бы меня до разрядки одними губами, не прикасаясь рукой, всего за несколько минут. Но Энди хотел большего, и я это знал. Он оставил мой член и лёг на спину, разведя колени и подтянув их к животу. Я смочил слюной пальцы и проник в него. Энди вздрогнул и потянул меня за шею: «Иди сюда», - прижался к моим губам. «Давай, Браун», - выдохнул он спустя минуту. «Есть, сэр», - прошептал я. Чувствовать себя внутри его тела, двигаться внутри его тела было восхитительно, поистине восхитительно, целовать Энди (а он почти всё время хотел целоваться) было восхитительно! Через какое-то время мы поменяли позу, и подо мной теперь оказалась спина Энди. Он заёрзал по простыне: «О, Браун! О, чёрт!» Зловещий череп на его спине ухмылялся, надпись «Только мёртвые увидят конец войны» то приближалась, то удалялась. Такого острого желания жизни, приступа жизни я ещё не испытывал, такого сильного оргазма у меня ещё не случалось.

Я улёгся рядом с Энди, переводя дух. Мне хотелось шепнуть ему на ухо, что я не боюсь смерти. Больше – не боюсь. Хотелось шепнуть, как долго я искал его. Но вместо этого я взял в руки фотоаппарат и несколько раз сфотографировал Энди обнажённым. Он не был против. Он лишь улыбнулся. А потом вдруг поднялся и сел на кровати, спустив ноги, уперев локти в колени. Я подтянулся и обнял его спину.

\- Я хочу это оставить здесь, Браун, - сказал он. – Не хочу тащить это домой. Понимаешь?

\- Да, Энди, - я поцеловал его между лопатками.

            Мы оставались так какое-то время, крепко друг к другу прижавшиеся, как будто друг в друга проросшие, немые и решившиеся, понявшие и не понявшие, любимые и не любимые, отрекающиеся, но не отрекшиеся… А потом госпожа Зунг сменила пластинку, и короткая тишина взорвалась звуками бандеона и скрипки, звуками танго. Энди вскочил с кровати и закружился в такт музыке, перебирая ногами и поворачиваясь, сжимая в объятьях невидимую партнёршу. Я заулыбался.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты умеешь так хорошо танцевать. Ты учился?

\- Да. Мы с Джулией в детстве занимались бальными танцами… Иди ко мне. Давай.

\- Нет, Энди, я не умею.

\- Брось, Браун. Ну же, - Энди потянул меня за руки и привлёк к себе.

\- Я, правда, не умею.

\- Я буду вести. Просто доверься мне, ладно?

            Энди обнял меня, и мы стали танцевать. Я пытался не сбиться с ритма, доверил ему своё неумелое тело. Энди отклонял меня назад и делал поддержки, кружил меня, отрывая от пола. Мы танцевали танго – двое обнажённых мужчин переплетали ноги, смеялись и спотыкались. Мы танцевали танго в гостинице госпожи Зунг, в комнатке с окнами, выходящими во внутренний дворик. Мы танцевали танго «Сайгон»…


	5. Тет

**5\. Тет**

 

            Энди оказался прав, предчувствие его не обмануло. Накануне Тета силы НФОЮВ(8) объявили традиционное ежегодное одностороннее перемирие. Перемирия всегда сопровождались мелкими вооружёнными инцидентами, однако ни одна из сторон не проводила в это время масштабных операций. В ночь на тридцатое января шестьдесят восьмого года, в самый разгар Тета, Северный Вьетнам напал на Южный, и мы оказались к этому совершенно не готовы. Многие солдаты не успели вернуться из увольнительных, в которых находились по случаю праздника. Северовьетнамцы захватили Хюэ и объявили об установлении там «народной власти». Подверглись обстрелу наши базы. Северяне атаковали Сайгон. По стечению обстоятельств я в тот момент тоже находился в городе.

            С той ночи в Сайгоне мы с Энди больше не виделись. Я дал ему свой адрес и примерно через месяц получил письмо. Ничего особенного в нём не было. Он вкратце писал о том, что случилось во взводе, что Рэндела отправили в госпиталь с открывшейся язвой, что они потеряли ещё двух человек, что партизаны продолжают их доставать. Энди интересовался моими делами, а в конце письма сделал приписку: «Когда я смотрю на Лебедя, всё время вспоминаю тебя. Ты ещё можешь отличить, где какое созвездие? Всегда твой. Энди». Я не ответил на письмо. Я тоже думал об Энди, даже чаще, чем следовало. Но я обещал себе покончить со всем этим. Мы оба обещали. И я решил держать слово.

            В Сайгоне было очень опасно в те дни. На улицах стреляли, взрывали гранаты, то тут, то там вспыхивали стихийные бои. Партизаны захватили студию национальной радиостанции, напали на ряд ключевых объектов: на Дворец Республики, штаб южновьетнамской армии и американское посольство. Я носился по городу с фотоаппаратом. Мне казалось, что журналистское удостоверение в состоянии обеспечить мою безопасность. По крайней мере, следовало бояться случайных пуль, но я даже их не боялся. Не знаю, что со мной случилось, но после той недели во взводе я перестал чего-либо бояться, я просто перестал думать о страхе и перестал чувствовать его. Я видел десятки убитых и раненых, видел, как партизаны казнят прямо на улицах противников вьетконга, как в перестрелках гибнут мирные жители, но не думал, что со мной в любую минуту может случиться нечто подобное.

            Недалеко от посольства я увидел нашего солдата. Он был ранен и стоял, прислонившись к стене под аркой одного из домов. Он держался рукой за правую сторону лица, которая у него была вся залита кровью. Я знал, что на параллельной улице находится госпиталь. Подошёл к парню и сказал, что помогу ему туда дойти. Он обхватил рукой моё плечо, и мы медленно двинулись по направлению к госпиталю. Я узнал, что его зовут Маттиас и он из первой пехотной дивизии. Он очень боялся, что потерял глаз, но держался стойко, даже не плакал.

            Госпиталь был переполнен. В коридоре лежали раненые, некоторые прямо на полу. Крики, стоны, кровь, изуродованные конечности, наспех перебинтованные головы, измученные медсёстры – всё это надвинулось на меня, как селевой поток – нагромождение страдания и боли. Я остановил первую попавшуюся медсестру и сказал, что привёл раненого, спросил, когда его сможет осмотреть врач. Она только развела руками, сказала, что врачей не хватает, они все заняты, они и так работают без передышки. Я не успокоился и решил сам найти какого-нибудь врача. Пошёл вперёд по коридору, между каталками, на которых лежали раненые. Вдруг мой взгляд выхватил чьи-то губы, очень знакомые. Я подошёл ближе. Это был Энди. Он лежал весь окровавленный, в разодранной в клочья одежде. Я в ужасе посмотрел туда, где должны были быть его левые рука и нога – их не было, можно сказать, что не было – развороченное мясо, ниже плеча – ничего.

\- О, боже, Энди! - позвал я. – Энди!

            Я приложил пальцы к артерии на шее, почувствовал слабый пульс.

\- Энди, я сейчас, сейчас, подожди…

            Я бегал по коридору, кажется, я кричал, я хватал за руку любого, на ком был белый халат. Около операционной мне посчастливилось наткнуться на хирурга, который только что закончил оперировать. Я принялся сбивчиво объяснять ему, что умирает мой друг, что я журналист, я умолял его заняться Энди прямо сейчас, я умолял его спасти. Не знаю, что помогло больше, отчаяние в моих глазах или настойчивость, но он согласился посмотреть его. Я понимал, что дело плохо, я не питал иллюзий, но когда врач осмотрел Энди и велел экстренно готовить к операции, я не мог остановиться, как заведённый твердил: «Сохраните ему ногу, хотя бы ногу. Умоляю». Я попросил, чтобы мне разрешили остаться с Энди, пока готовили операционную и всё необходимое к операции. Энди ненадолго пришёл в себя.

\- Эй, - позвал я, когда Энди открыл глаза.

\- Браун? – удивился он и попытался приподняться.

\- Т-ш-ш, не надо, Энди, лежи.

\- Моя рука! Пожалуйста, скажи им, чтобы не отрезали руку. Пожалуйста… - Энди заплакал, он хотел схватить меня правой рукой, но был так слаб, что у него это не получилось.

\- Всё будет в порядке, Энди. Не волнуйся, - улыбался я через силу. – Я им уже сказал. Всё будет хорошо.

            Я гладил его по волосам и по щеке. Я всё же не смог сдержаться, прижался к нему, обхватил его голову и зарыдал.

\- Ты получил моё письмо? Браун? Почему ты не ответил?

\- Я получил, Энди… Милый… - я взял его за руку.

\- Я хотел тебе сказать… Слышишь?

\- Да, Энди, да.

\- Папа… Я не хотел, чтобы ты стыдился меня… Пап, я не хотел, чтобы всё так вышло… Мне очень жаль…

            Меня попросили отойти, и каталку повезли к операционному столу. Я отпустил руку Энди. Включили лампы. Я не мог двинуться с места. Я понимал, что должен выйти, хотя с моим удостоверением никто меня не гнал. Я вытащил фотоаппарат и стал щёлкать, кадр за кадром. Я не думал, что делаю, я просто снимал, на автомате. Пока Энди не дали наркоз…

            В госпитале я оставаться больше не мог. Меня мутило. Я поспешил на воздух и простоял несколько минут, прислонившись к стене соседнего с госпиталем дома. Я зажимал рот ладонью и плакал, проклиная эту войну, Сайгон, вьетконговцев и неистребимое желание человека убивать – из века в век, ради власти и наживы. Менялось оружие: луки сменили арбалеты, сабли – винтовки, метательные машины – пушки, ружья – пулемёты, но человек не менялся. Человеку нужна была только война, война, война – без начала и конца. Без пощады. Месть и справедливость – нищенки у врат апокалипсиса.

Я молился, чтобы Энди выжил, я молился, чтобы ему спасли ногу, но не мог не думать о том, что если не спасут, если отнимут ногу, как он сможет жить калекой? В кого превратится? Безрукий и безногий. Мой Энди… Он вернётся домой после долгой и тяжёлой реабилитации в каком-нибудь вонючем госпитале в Бронксе. Он никому не будет нужен, кроме своих родителей. Судя по телосложению, Энди быстро потеряет форму – расползётся, оплывёт. Он будет жалеть, что остался жив. Я видел ветеранов-ампутантов, героев этой грязной и слепой войны. Героев «ничьей» войны. Быть ветераном войны, которого забыла и презрела своя страна – ужасно, быть ветераном-ампутантом, которого забыла и презрела своя страна – невыносимо.

            Я вернулся в гостиничный номер и напился до беспамятства. Проспал пятнадцать часов подряд. Следующим вечером я улетел домой. Я не смог заставить себя вернуться в госпиталь. Я так и не узнал, что случилось с Энди.

 


	6. Фотография

**6\. Фотография**

 

            Материала хватило на несколько статей. Редактор оказался в восторге от фотографий. Но мне не было до этого дела. Я не хотел не то что возвращаться на работу, я не хотел вообще ничего – даже сходить за хлебом в ближайший магазин. Лонсдейл дал мне неделю отпуска. Он сказал, что мне нужно отдохнуть и немного отвлечься от Вьетнама. Целую неделю я просидел дома, не отвечая на звонки и никуда не высовываясь. А в это время одна из фотографий Энди, которую я сделал в госпитале за секунды до наркоза, пошла на первую полосу и вдруг стала невероятно популярной. Это был своего рода ответ всей той ужасной истерии, которая началась сразу после Тетского наступления. Кругом писали, что мы оказались не готовы к такому повороту событий, что мы обнажили свои слабые стороны, что войну не выиграть, а фотография с Энди, она стала как будто напоминанием о том, что мы герои, что мы не просто так проливаем кровь во Вьетнаме, что мы готовы сражаться до последнего, наши ребята отстояли Сайгон ценой собственной жизни. Сразу после публикации в редакцию начали приходить письма с вопросами, кто этот солдат на фотографии, как его зовут, и самый частый – что с ним стало? Он выжил? Через несколько дней фотография с Энди появилась на обложке журнала «Лайф», а позднее стала номинантом на Пулитцеровскую премию. К счастью, награду тогда получил Эдди Адамс за «Казнь в Сайгоне».

            После того, как фотография попала в «Лайф», из журнала нам в редакцию переадресовали письмо. «Лично мистеру Патрику Брауну» значилось на конверте. Это было письмо от матери Энди.

«Мистер Браун!

Смерть нельзя делать публичной. Смерть требует уединения. Неужели вам никто этого не говорил? Энди Кемминг был моим сыном и погиб, как герой. В то время, когда он умирал, вы бездушно щёлкали фотоаппаратом. Вы показали его жалким и беспомощным. А Энди был очень отважным человеком. Вы сделали его смерть достоянием миллионов людей. Мистер Браун, есть ли в вас что-то человеческое? Что вы чувствуете, когда ложитесь спать? Я не спрашиваю, есть ли у вас дети. Если бы они у вас были – вы не смогли бы опубликовать этот снимок.

Не знаю, да и не хочу знать, чувствуете ли вы муки совести или вам вообще неведомо это чувство. Просто помните, что я никогда, даже на смертном одре, не смогу простить вас.

Грейс Кемминг»

 

            Я хотел бы никогда не делать этих фотографий, я хотел бы, чтобы они никогда не попали в газету. Я хотел бы вообще никогда не уметь снимать. Я хотел бы исчезнуть…

           

            Почти год после гибели Энди я не брал в руки фотоаппарат. Я думал, что больше никогда не смогу фотографировать, но редакции были нужны не только статьи, редакции были нужны фотографии, и я снова начал снимать. Меня перевели в Сайгон, и я продолжал работать во Вьетнаме до последнего дня войны, до тридцатого апреля семьдесят пятого, когда коммунисты подняли знамя над Дворцом Независимости в Сайгоне. Но до этого дня я где только не побывал: и в дельте Меконга, и на границе с Камбоджей, и в провинции Кханьхоа, я делал репортажи во время Пасхального наступления, я поднимался на бомбардировщике B-52 и видел, как сбрасывают бомбы на Ханой в декабре семьдесят второго, я чуть не сгорел в танке и чуть не погиб в подбитом чоппере. Я видел, как мы проигрываем, сдаём позиции, как солдаты от ощущения своей беспомощности, в припадках ярости, стреляли в безоружных – в пленных, в женщин, в детей и стариков. Я видел, как выстрелили в голову парню, который, как мантру, повторял единственные два слова, которые знал по-английски: «женевская конвенция», как будто женевская конвенция могла спасти его от смерти. Я слышал, как рядовой оправдывал убийство ребёнка тем, что тот вырастет и станет вьетконговцем, и тем, что если бы вьетнамцы напали на нас, они бы не пощадили ни женщин, ни детей, ни стариков. Я видел ещё очень много смертей – в моей памяти остались тысячи кадров, их было больше, чем всех снимков, что я сделал во Вьетнаме за восемь лет. Я ненавидел Вьетнам, и я любил его. Когда война закончилась, я не хотел уезжать, потому что только во Вьетнаме Энди всегда был где-то рядом. Моим ангелом-хранителем. Моим проводником. Моей непроходящей болью. Моим прощением.           


	7. Энди

**7\. Энди**

            С Кэрол мы расстались. Несколько лет я не рисковал заводить серьёзных отношений. Не хотел ни с кем быть связанным. Я по-прежнему осуждал себя за тягу к мужчинам. В стране начала подниматься волна недовольства против дискриминации сексуальных меньшинств: в шестьдесят девятом случился знаменитый Стоунволл, гей-активисты устраивали шок-акции, требуя признать права геев и лесбиянок, Леонард Матлович, ветеран Вьетнама, боролся за права геев в армии, в Сан-Франциско Харви Милк лоббировал закон, защищающий права представителей сексуальных меньшинств. Я смотрел репортажи, я понимал, что времена меняются, что общество меняется, но только глубже забирался в свою раковину. Я становился всё более и более закрытым.

            В семьдесят шестом я женился на Рейчел, а через год у нас родилась дочь Лиза. Когда Лизе исполнилось пять, мы с Рейчел развелись.

           

           

 

Лизе тридцать пять. Лиза стоит около меня и не решается заговорить. У неё в руках старый полиэтиленовый пакет с фотографиями. Я знаю, где она его взяла. В тумбочке с лекарствами, которая стоит около моей кровати. Накануне меня скрутил приступ, прямо на кухне во время обеда, и Лиза побежала в спальню за таблетками (после того, как меня выписали из больницы, Лиза настояла на том, что останется у меня, пока не найдёт сиделку). Я должен был подумать, что она может увидеть пакет. Я просто не успел его убрать. Наконец, Лиза тихо спрашивает, не поднимая на меня глаз:

\- Папа, кто на этих фотографиях?

\- Сержант Энди Кемминг.

\- Тот самый Кемминг, про которого рассказывала мама? С той знаменитой фотографии, после которой ты чуть не бросил снимать?

\- Ты всё правильно поняла.

\- Значит, ты был с ним знаком… раньше? Папа, почему на некоторых снимках он…

            Она не говорит «голый», она не может этого сказать, потому что я её отец, потому что она бы никогда не подумала, что её отец может держать в тумбочке фотографии неизвестного мужчины, среди которых есть снимки, где он обнажённый.

\- Ты и так знаешь слишком много, - говорю я с раздражением. – Отдай мне пакет.

            Лиза знает мой характер. Она знает, если я не намерен что-то рассказывать, то бесполезно у меня выпытывать. Когда она уходит, я иду на кухню и сажусь за стол. Передо мной стопка бумаги. Я беру сверху лист. Я снова пишу письмо Энди.

            Я написал их сотни. И все сжёг. Я писал Энди письмо, когда решил жениться на Рейчел, я писал Энди письмо, когда родилась Лиза, я писал Энди письмо, когда развёлся, я писал Энди письмо, когда меня уволили из газеты, я писал Энди письмо, когда у меня впервые за много лет появился любовник, мексиканец, я писал Энди письмо, когда едва не женился во второй раз из-за того, что любовник-мексиканец меня бросил, я писал Энди письмо, когда начал ходить на собрания анонимных алкоголиков, я писал Энди письмо, когда у меня случился первый инфаркт.

            Я беру ручку и начинаю писать: «Дорогой Энди…»

           


End file.
